


Tales As Old As Time

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: Pearl's [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Click the story, Gen, Or don't, Pearl as White Diamond's, She's also Yellow's and Blue's, Until Yellow Diamond and Blue both get their own Pearl, just for a while, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: She's not allowed to be different. But she is.She's the First, next to White Diamond.She's there for all the Diamonds bursting from the ground.But she's not allowed to be smart, or different, or not pretty.She's just a Pearl





	Tales As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Collections of oneshots of Pearl's life through Homeworld. 
> 
> I believe Pearl is White Diamond's; and she's the first Pearl.
> 
> Because a just-born/hundred-year-old Pearl cannot change her mind that quickly. (They still love their owners.)
> 
> Enjoy.

Pearl is made when White Diamond pulls her out. White Diamond teaches her how to dance, and Pearl puts on a show. When Yellow Diamond first pops up, White and Pearl are waiting for her. (Pearl’s Diamond hasn’t made any other gems. Her Diamond says that she is waiting.)

 

Yellow stares at Pearl, donned in a white gown with her gem placed on her forehead and tuts. 

 

“Sister,” Yellow stresses, like a child. White looks at her sister for a moment before turning to Pearl. She purses her lips before ordering Pearl to place something else on. (Pearl’s Diamond tells her to put on something yellow as well as white.)

 

Pearl is servant to two Diamonds. It’s hard work but she loves them both; and she likes to think they love her. (She thinks they do, when they allow her in their hands and rub her hair.)

 

Then, Blue comes. Yellow wants more gems (“Let’s go, Sister. We need more people. Not just Pearl!”) And White’s response is always the same. (“Wait, Sister. Let’s wait.”) Blue comes and Pearl is suddenly the three Diamond’s Pearl. When White smiles at Blue, and takes her hands, Pearl knows that her Diamonds’ empire will grow. 

 

Yellow teaches Pearl to sing with a beautiful voice; Blue taught Pearl how to keep herself tidy and ready to deal with anything. (Including Blue’s occasional outbreak of crying.)

* * *

Yellow manages to get Amethysts from a place where the grass is lush, and the water is clear for drinking. (There’s also large lizards. Pearl would like to ride one, but she doesn’t say it aloud.)

 

White keeps the Amethysts together, in a group, and makes new gems. (Peridots, Rose Quartzs, Jaspers, Lapises, any and every gem.) Peridots are for technology, Rose Quartz for fighting, Jaspers for protection, and Lapises for telling of battles.

 

They only make another Pearl when they realize how busy the Diamond’s Empire had gotten. This new Pearl is yellow, and her gem is on her chest; and Yellow takes a liking to her and allows Pearl to train her in the way that the Diamonds taught her. 

 

(Pearl allows Yellow Pearl to make mistakes.) (She doesn’t poof her like her Diamonds did to her.) (Yellow Pearl seems to be grateful.) (Pearl teaches her with precision and quickly; allowing some mistakes but not all.) (Yellow Pearl is allowed into the public a week after she’s made.) (Pearl teaches her many, many things.)

* * *

Blue eventually comes to White Diamond, Pearl’s Diamond, with a request. 

 

“I would like my own Pearl,” Blue requests and Pearl’s Diamond tilts her head. 

 

“We have Pearl right here,” White says, holding up Pearl. 

 

“I would like my own,” Blue says. “I’m planning to leave and find my own place and planet, Sister. Just like Yellow.” White makes a face.

 

(It’s no secret White doesn’t want her Sisters to leave.) (She says they are stronger together, but Pearl knows the truth.) (White wants to keep her family.)

* * *

This new Pearl is a challenge. Pearl loves a challenge. 

 

She’s blue with a gem right in the middle of her chest. She’s very shy and does not like to sing loudly.

 

“Chin up,” Pearl says. “Sing,” she commands and the Pearl (deemed Blue by Yellow) begins softly before slowly growing louder.

 

Pearl nods slightly. “Sing loud the first time,” she tells Blue and the gem falls apart. She’s sobbing and sniffling and she’s scared.

 

(Pearl comforts her.) (She tells her stories of a green planet, full of life.) (It calms Blue, enough to get her to stop crying.) (Within a month, Blue is perfect and they release her with Blue Diamond.) (Pearl teaches her what she taught Yellow.)

* * *

Pearl and her Diamond are alone for the first time in ten thousand years. White Diamond plays with her sleeve before sighing. “Being a big sister isn’t as much as it’s told to be.” Pearl nods quietly.

 

She’s got two new sisters. (But she doesn’t know when she’s going to see them.) (Is this how her Diamond feels?) (Upset and hurting because her sisters aren’t there anymore?)

 

Pearl snaps out of it when her Diamond asks her to sing. Pearl begins, slowly before going faster and her Diamond asks her to dance, too. Pearl begins her ballerina pose and begins Yellow’s dance.

 

Her Diamond picks her up after she is finished and nods. “Beautiful, as always, Pearl.” Her Diamond says and Pearl bows with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

 

 

_“Beautiful. Always beautiful, Pearl.”_

_“Must be perfect, Pearl.”_

_“Must be good enough, Pearl.”_

_“Must lift your leg, Pearl.”_

_“Must always obey your Diamond, Pearl.”_

_“Never talk back, Pearl.”_

_“Be perfect, Pearl.”_

_**Shut up! Just shut up!** _

__

_**Poof.** _

__

_“A feisty Pearl We’ll beat it out of her, soon enough. There’s no room in this castle for rebellion.”_


End file.
